


Pretty

by ScrappedPrincess



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DMMD AU, DMMd Fanfiction Month, M/M, dmmd - Freeform, kouao - Freeform, koujakuxaoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrappedPrincess/pseuds/ScrappedPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is a treasure in a brothel, Koujaku is hired sword. <br/>Love has a price. </p>
<p>~* Mention rape/non-con.<br/>~*~Written for DMMD Fanfiction Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Aoba had thought about Koujaku a lot in the days after his grandmother died. He thought about what it would have been like if Koujaku had stayed in their village and not gone away to join the samurai clan. He wondered if Koujaku would have been able to protect them from the raiders. When they had taken him and some the other able boys to town he thought about the times they spent hidden in the bamboo sneaking kisses in between games of tag. When they stripped him and told him he would spend the rest of his life on his back he wished Koujaku would had never gone away. And when Koujaku appeared on the other side of the painted paper door he suddenly regret every wish. 

“He’s new so he won’t be very good.” 

“That’s fine, I want only him.”

Even in his panicked and broken state Aoba knew the voice of his childhood friend years apart had only made it deeper. 

“Give me half price if he is unskilled.”

“Fine, unskilled in an understatement. He’s still a virgin. Everyone else is gone so they won’t hear, you can do whatever you want.” The voice of his new master. He heard her heavy wooden shoes thumping down the hall. Aoba wiped the dirt and tears from his face and tried to pull the rag of a robe they had given him and stared at the door. The moments passed like the missing years. The door slid open, Aoba’s heart stopped as still as water. 

Koujaku stared down at him. His body had grown, his dark skin was rough and spanned thick muscles, his dark hair was long and ragged, his clothes were that of the samurai group to which he belonged, but his eyes were the same. The same eyes that had once watched over Aboa. 

“K-Koujaku.” 

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He knelt door in front of Aoba, their eyes locked. His rough palm cupped Aoba’s swollen cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Aoba,” a sorrowful whisper. “Words will never express how sorry I am.” 

“Koujaku? Why are you…” Aoba’s voice faded. 

“I’ve always,” his voice broke too, lost in the void of fire and fear that swirled between them. “This is the only thing I can do. Will you hate me for this?” 

Aoba let himself fall into Koujaku’s arms, let himself be undress, let Koujaku lead him to the ground and spread his legs to reveal him in all his vulnerability. His finger pressed hard into Aoba making him cry out at first. Koujaku kept his head bent into the heat of Aoba’s neck as he took everything that Aoba was. It was fast and messy. Koujaku held him so tight he couldn’t move, overpowering Aoba’s body. It was slow and rough but Aoba wished for it never to end.

“I’ll only hate you when you leave,” Aoba whispered.

Koujaku left while Aoba was asleep. The only reminder he was even there was the small polished hair ornament that Aoba found on the window sill, glowing in the pale morning light. 

~

“Well, I heard the group taking over this district is lead by a beast and not a man at all.” 

“You hear the tallest tales, Hamako.” Aoba rolled his eyes. He sat in front of his mirror and combed his long blue hair, pulling the waxed ends into a careful design on top of his head. 

“What? You’re not interested? I thought you loved rumors about Beni-Shigure.” Hamako toyed with one of the many accessories spread out on Aoba’s vanity. His own long black hair freshly cleaned and splayed across his pale bare skin. They both were naked but only Aoba was preparing for the night. 

“I am interested in Beni-Shigure, but only facts. And I know enough about them that they are not lead by a beast.” 

“Well then who are they lead by?”

Aoba finished his hair and reached into a secret draw under the vanity where he kept money, written notes he got from travelers, and a single wooden hair piece. He pulled it out and slipped it into the design of his hair. 

“He is never someone you will ever meet Hamako, so you don’t need to know.” He got up and picked one of the silk robes hanging in the corner. He slipped in on and checked his appearance once more.

“You don’t know that. I’m sure once they take over we’ll meet plenty of the samurai.”

“Maybe, but even so that won't be until they clean the district out of any of the raiders that make these streets so filthy. It will be a while. They’d be foolish to show up here while there are so many threats. And even so why would the leader show up here at all? We’re nothing special.” 

Hamako pouted his plump lower lip. “I guess you're right.” He gave his companion a farewell nod before heading down the wooden stairs and into the main room of the brothel. 

Load conversation and smoke filled the sweet liquor laced air. There was already a very warm crowd in the main room. As Aoba descended the stairs the faces nearest turned to watch him. He knew better than to look back, instead he walked through the room with the air of confidence only the most successful whores had. 

He took his place in the back of the room in a booth of pillows and silk. Now he waited until someone paid enough to the madam to earn a spot on the pillows next to him. Some nights it took hours and Aoba would have to watch the others and feel the burning scowl of the madam, even thought it was her own fault his price was so high. Tonight however, it took only minutes. As a man approached his booth Aoba tried to look coy. 

“You were quick to buy my time, were you waiting for me?” Aoba asked without looking at the man. 

“Ah, yes, waiting so long, my master had to go refill his drink, unfortunately missing your entrance. I am merely here to make sure you stay...alone.” 

Aoba glanced at the man standing near his booth. His heart skipped. Red robes with white tsubaki flowers and tattoos of peonies This man was from Beni-Shigure. Aoba didn’t say anything else. His heart raced and he tried his hardest not to let the light feeling of hope caress his heart, he knew all too well that the let down would only be worse if he did. After a few minutes the man standing in front of Aoba’s booth moved aside, his master had returned. Aoba dared to look with a sideways glance not wanting his demeanor to be forsaken. 

Blood red robes, dark skin and silken black hair. Aoba’s eyes traveled the length of his guests body until they met the dark warmth of Koujaku’s. He thought for a moment he would cry, he wanted to, but he kept his composure, years as an escort had served him well, in that, any emotion he felt could be read as sexappeal on his face. He sat quietly and watched Koujaku slide into the booth next to him with a set expression. 

“Did I make you wait long?” his voice was just as rough and deep as Aoba remembered. 

“Only six years,” he answered coolly. “But that’s okay, in that time I learned the art of patients.” 

“Is that all you learned?” 

“No,” he paused, leaning a little closer to Koujaku. “Anything else I learned cannot be explained in words, it is better demonstrated.” 

“You have more confidence than I thought six years could bring,” Koujaku leaned closer, their fingers touching among the cushions. 

“I adapt well,” Aoba whispered, coming closer yet. The world seemed to stop around them and all its gravity pulled them together. 

Koujaku’s lips were as rough as his skin but he tasted like childhood memories. Aoba curved his back so he was leaning into Koujaku’s strong chest, tilting his head so Koujaku could kiss him. He hoped that his heart would stay contained in his ribs, but it was beating so hard he feared it may not. 

They kissed hard as if in those seconds time could be made up with passion. Aoba felt his mind slipping into the haze of lust and before he was lost he pulled away. “I have a private room,” he said breathless. “Come with me there and I will make sure it costs no extra.” 

Aoba untangled himself from Koujaku and the cushions. He lead Koujaku, who was escorted by his men, to the back rooms. Aoba’s was one of the farthest. They left the guards at the door.Aoba lit incense poured a drink from the rooms collection for Koujaku. It went untouched, because as soon as Aoba was near the futon in the middle of the dim room Koujaku’s lips were on his again. His hands moved across Aoba’s body, taking his robe off with ease and leaving his pale body naked among the silk blankets. Aoba laid on his back letting Koujaku move over him. 

“You’ve grown even more beautiful” Koujaku whispered to him. 

“I still feel small in your arms, like I haven’t grown at all.” 

“But you have, in so many ways.” 

Aoba guided Koujaku’s hand down his trembling body until it was resting between his legs. Just like the first time, Koujaku’s finger pushed inside. “Have I really changed?” Aoba breathed.

“Yes, but all for the better.” Koujaku kissed him again. Aoba focused on the feeling of their bodies as to drowned out the feeling flooding his heart like a broken dam.   
~  
As Beni-Shigure gained more authority in the area the other escorts noticed a shift in the clientele, for the better. Aoba would have too if all his time wasn’t paid for by Koujaku. More and more Koujaku showed up with a group of men and the brothel was filled with happy laughter and a flow of money. The conditions improved, the other escorts were happy and most importantly the madam was pleased. 

None of that mattered much to Aoba though. His attention was for Koujaku. He still took other clients when they could afford his new premium but other than a few times a week his bed was occupied by the one person in the world that mattered. As much as it made him happy, it also terrified him. Aoba knew all too well that life only gives you brief periods of fluttering happiness before you return to the struggle of actually living. His nights with Koujaku were filled with sadistically sweet pleasure. He tried so hard to keep in only skin deep but he knew every time Koujaku’s hands were on him the love and hope he felt seeped closer to his heart. 

He thought his descent from happiness began when koujaku began telling him of a fortress in another province, one that promised security and distance from the terrors of life on the mainland. Aoba often heard other clients talk of such places and how if they had enough money they would take him with them. But he knew better than to believe he would ever leave, or that anyone would actually want him on the outside. His place was here and his body the key to his kind of love; temporary. So when Koujaku talked of such a place Aoba would remember, the reason Koujaku was there. It only inspired him to take care of himself like he never had before. To make sure his beauty kept Koujaku close. He ate well and made sure his hair was always soft and his skin unmarked, making sure to always say how happy he was, Koujaku liked him best this way. Aoba was sure as long as he stayed this image of lust and perfection Koujaku would keep coming.

Even his other regulars noticed the change in his well being, it made their displeasure in his price increase worth it to most. Except one. Aoba hadn’t seen him for a long time so when the man showed up at his booth one night Aoba was surprised.

“Jun? It is you? I thought you had lost interest in me after all this time, my heart is mended.” Aoba poured him a drink and caressed his arm. The man looked much more haggard than Aoba remembered him, more scars and a harder demeanor. It stuck out now among the brightly robed and party happy crowd. Jun had been a samurai like Koujaku but after a major wound he was disband from his group and drifted into town years ago with nothing left. He had told Aoba all of this on their first meeting, his wound still red. Now he was a familiar face around town and the old injury along with others he gained while fighting his keep in the town had long since faded to scars. 

He tossed back the drink and slammed the cup back down for Aoba to fill again. “I never lost interest in you, just after your ass got more expensive I had to put in more work to come see you. You know work is hard for me to come by right?” His voice was already washed out with the slur of alcohol.

“I am honored that you would do that for me. I promise to make your work worth it tonight.” Aoba kissed the man’s neck and trailed his fingers across his chest.

“I know you will,” he drained the glass again and grabbed Aoba’s wrist. “I paid for your room, go.” He pulled Aoba out of the booth almost making him fall. Aoba looked back flustered at being tossed but didn’t say anything else as he walked back to his room, Jun stumbling behind him.  
As soon as the door closed behind him Aoba had to try his hardest to act like he was okay. He hadn’t had a night with a client he didn’t want to be with in a long time so the feeling hit him hard. His throat felt tight and his heart was beating fast. “Do you-“

“Shut up,” Jun snapped. Aoba stood silently, hands clutching his robe and Jun eyed him. “You think just because you can make men love you, you're so pretty you can swindle men like me out of our money? Your ass feels just like any other whore so why do you get more money huh?”

“I don’t get the money, you know that. Besides if I’m not better go fuck a cheaper whore.” Aoba was angry but fear kept him calm, aware that this could only get worse.

“No,” Jun laughed bitterly and licked his bottom teeth. “You’re right. You promised to make it worth, so this is going to be worth it.” Even drunk he was still quick. He grabbed Aoba, turning him around and pushing him to the floor before Aoba could even scream. His knees hit the wooden floor and the pain shot through his legs. Jun held both his wrists behind his back and wretched his robe up over his hips. Aoba did scream, he yelled for the man to stop, he tried to free himself and yelled for help. But his voice stopped when he felt the searing pain in his body. It was so intense Aoba’s voice broke and tears streamed down his face. It was only seconds before the paper door was flung open and Jun was pulled away from him, but it was all it took. Aoba fell to the floor sobbing in pain and curling into himself. He could hear Jun and the patrons who had come to his rescue yelling, he felt the gentle hands of his fellow escorts trying to cover and comfort him. Aoba tried to sit up still crying and moving slow as the pain throbbed through him. Bright red blood smeared across his legs, his robe torn and stained. Aoba felt his chest tighten as more sobs trembled through him as much as his body hurt the pain in his chest was too much. He felt his breathing shallow and didn’t fight it as blackness enveloped him.

Aoba woke up in his room. There was a single candle lit and Hamako was sitting near him. He didn’t say anything when Aoba woke. They had all been in this situation, there was nothing to say. It was enough that he was there.

“What time is it?’ Aoba’s voice was rough and sore.

“Morning, you slept all night. They already took that bastard to the edge of town.”

Aoba didn’t care.

“How are you feeling? The madam called a doctor, he looked at you while you were asleep.”

“What’d he say?”

Hamako shrugged, “that you’d been raped and your body would need at least two weeks to heal. The madam pretended that she’d agree. Nothing surprising.”

Koujaku’s group was due back by the end of the week. “Do you think I’d still bleed after three day?”

Hamako stared at him a long time before he answered. “He would wait for you. I’m sure he would.” His voice was quiet and Aoba could hear the uncertainty. “But I know you and I know you won’t wait. I still have some of that solve I got from a patron last time this happened to me. I’ll let you use it.”

Aoba stayed in bed and never left the room. On the day Koujaku was due to visit he showered carefully and did himself up extra nice. He even used makeup to cover the angry red marks of his injury. He didn’t plan on letting Koujaku see them, and he used the numbing salve Hamako gave him hoping it would be enough to get through the night. Aoba waited until the madam came up to his room, he hadn’t told her he would work tonight so she was delighted to see him dressed.

“Your samurai is here,” her red painted lips were curled into a smile, he knew she was thinking about the money he always brought with him. “Can you do this? I don’t want you bleeding on him and scaring him away.”

Aoba got up and walked past her. “I’m fine.” He made his way down the stairs ignoring the looks some of the escorts gave him as he passed. Koujaku was already waiting in his booth. Aoba’s heart beat quicker seeing him smile and laughing with a nearby member. When he saw Aoba his smile grew. He made room next to him for Aoba to curl up fall into his arms. He held Aoba tight and kissed him firm and deep. Aoba fought back tears finally feeling alright and comforted by the man’s familiar kiss.

“Did you miss me, pretty?” He caressed Aoba’s neck.

“More than you know,” Aoba caught his fingers and kissed the palm of his hand.

“I thought about you a lot.”

“Did you? Why was that, were you tempted by another whore?” Aoba looked at him with a coy smile. He thought for a moment Koujaku’s expression faltered.

“No, you are the only, person, I do this with.”

Aoba stopped his wandering kisses. “Really? Most men who travel visit other brothels, I wouldn’t be jealous,” Aoba giggled, “or is it my price keeping your bed empty while you're away.”

“It isn’t.” Koujaku’s smiled seemed fake.

Aoba inched his way towards the opening of the booth. Koujaku didn’t seem to be enjoying their conversation so he thought it best to move to what he knew would make Koujaku happy. “Well, if it ever is I know I can work something out with the madam. Come with me now, I’ll show you just how much I missed you.” He gracefully left the booth and held Koujaku's hand as he led him down the hall. 

Koujaku’s hands were like fire against his skin, pushing open his robe before the door was even closed. Aoba didn’t let it fall away though he let it hang off his shoulders, knowing the bruises on his arms would still be visible even in the dim candle light. Koujaku lowered him to the cushions kissing deeply and tangling fingers in each other's hair. Koujaku tried to roll Aoba over but Aoba pulled back. He pushed Koujaku’s strong chest and sat up.

Koujaku complied, letting Aoba switch their positions. He climbed over Koujaku, straddling his hips with his trembling legs. He let Koujaku stare at his bare body displayed completely before him. Koujaku ran his ran up and down Aoba’s thighs leaning forward to try and touch between his legs.

“You don’t have to, I already prepared myself for you.” It was true, he had made sure his body was ready and wet so Koujaku wouldn’t have to touch him and he would be better prepared to receive him.

“You always let me even if you already have. Aoba I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” Aoba held Koujaku’s hands against his hips and moved so the inbetweens of their legs brushed. He felt Koujaku jerk. 

“You’re acting strange,” Koujaku’s smile had vanished. 

“I’m just excited, please, Koujaku.” Aoba lowered his eyes doing everything he knew how to make Koujaku want him. The man watched him with dark and questioning eyes. All he had to do was enter Aoba he knew their night would be fine. Aoba parted his lips moaning lightly at the contact between them. He held Koujaku’s hands on his hips hoping the small swaying would pursued Koujaku to go ahead move into him. But it didn't he ignored Aoba’s hands and reached behind him, his fingers brushing over the wounds just hard enough to send flaring pain through Aoba’s hips. He gasped and felt Koujaku’s hand quickly retract. He sat up sliding out from under Aoba to sit facing him on the bed of cushions. He looked at his fingers in the candle light and saw the mixer or blood and makeup. 

Aoba’s heart broke, the look of horror in Koujaku’s eyes hit him like a waterfall. Fear and sadness made the first silent tears tumble from his wide eyes as he sat back on his heals facing Koujaku. “Koujaku, please, I can still,” Aoba didn’t bother finishing, he knew the way Koujaku was looking at him that the man didn’t want to touch him. 

“Aoba, when did this happen? Who did this to you?” his voice was low and shook with anger. 

Aoba hung his head not able to meet Koujaku’s gaze anymore. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered. Aoba began to cry. All that was left now was for Koujaku to leave so he could shatter completely. 

“Aoba,” Koujaku reached out barely touching Aoba’s head. He leaned into the touch knowing giving in now couldn’t possibly make this any harder, he would take whatever last sympathies Koujaku was willing to give him. 

“I know you liked me pretty, I hid because I didn’t want you to see how ugly I had become here. But this is the truth,” Aoba confessed. “I just wanted you to keep coming for me and I knew you wouldn’t if I was ruined. And now…”

“Now? Aoba, now what do you want?” Koujaku held his head and touched his shoulder. 

He wanted Koujaku to pull him into his arms to protect him, to never leave this room, to love his unclean and broken body in the horrible fantasy that plagued his most inner desires. Aoba choked, “I want to disappear in the bamboo, just like we did as children. To hide forever, ugh,” he felt every ounce of strength leave him as the pain of losing his only hope crippled him. “I want to die.” 

Koujaku leaned over him pressing his forehead to the back of Aoba’s wrapping his arms around Aoba’s shaking body. “Aoba, don’t say these things.” He kissed Aoba’s hair. He held Aoba long time. He felt Koujaku tremble to and felt the hot pin pricks of fallen tears on the back of his neck.

“I think about that night. It’s what I regret most. Leaving you here, every time I do I feel like I am falling apart inside. I feel like I am not breathing until I am back in this room, even though I thought I was forcing you to be with me, I selfishly kept coming to you because you are everything, Aoba” 

Aoba breathed. Koujaku released him just enough so he could raise his head and look up. “The first night I came here, I did so with the intention of saving you, but I knew that if I did we would be killed for the crime. The thought of you suffering was unbearable but the thought of you dead is too much. So I spent everything I had to see you that night, and prayed that I could take your first time and show you love even if you would hate me for it later.” 

“Love,” the word was a bitter one thrown around in a brothel like cheap liquor but somehow when Koujaku said it, it was pure. “I’ve never hated you. I only ever hated when,”

“I would leave.” Koujaku kissed him. Soft, slow and spilling with the emotions both of them held in for so long. “I still can’t give you a safe life but I can’t leave you here anymore.”

“Koujaku, don’t, we can’t, I can’t,” Aoba traced the side of his face with his fingers. He had lived here so long he knew there was no place outside for him. “The idea of taking me from here is not the reality it would be. I am not the same normally as I am with you, this place has changed me. Its enough that you don’t hate me.” 

Koujaku caught Aoba’s hand. “I have wronged you for too long. You will change again, only this time together.” He pulled Aoba’s robe back over his shoulders and reached for the sash that lay discarded on the floor. He righted his own clothes and stood off the cushions. 

“Koujaku?” He extended his hand to Aoba.

“Come with me. If we don’t reach the shore than we will die together.” 

Aoba didn’t understand, he felt like it was unreal like he was watching his body in someone else's reality. He took Koujaku’s hand. 

Koujaku went to the door, the guard just outside bowed to him. “Find out who hurt Aoba and bring him to the ship. We are moving plans ahead and finishing this tonight.” 

“Yessir.” The man handed Koujaku his sword before silently running down the hall. They didn’t follow instead they headed towards the back of the brothel where the kitchen and storage rooms were, off limits to anyone but the staff. More of Koujaku’s men stood waiting in the shadows. 

“We’re moving,” was all Koujaku said as he walked past them, towing Aoba behind him. They went through the kitchen, the staff barely looked up as they passed towards the back. Aoba looked around trying hard to figure out what was happening while keeping up with Koujaku. They left through the farthest door and entered the alley Aoba knew was behind the building. It was dark and a light rain fell and as soon as his bare feet hit the stone ground he froze. 

“Aoba?” 

The alley let out unto the street where people pulled carts and hurried by despite the late hour, covered lanterns providing enough light to see by. The smell of wet stone and cooking food swirled in the air with hundreds of conversations. “We need to move, now.” 

“Right,” Aoba wretched his gaze away from the street and followed Koujaku through the alley. Men dressed in red robes joined them, one of them keeping pace with Koujaku. 

“The fire has been set and the explosives will go off once we are ready.” Aoba only heard parts of their conversation not understanding. 

“Good, don’t let it get out of hand and make sure everyone of our men gets out unseen. We won’t be back.” He bowed to Koujaku before leaving them. 

“What’s going on?” Aoba was sure now this had much more to do than just taking him from the brothel without getting arrested. 

“It's complicated, but to put it simply we disapearing. This district has become nothing but more and more corrupt. We thought we were hired to come here and use our clan to help, but we were deceived. This city is forsaken and tonight we are burning the capitol and everyone is leaving.”

“All if Beni-Shiugre?” 

“Yes.” They stopped and Koujaku looked around a corner. “But we have to be careful the authorities are just as corrupt as the reigning government heads here, they like having us around to use against any uprising, but anytime I send men to resolve their issues they die. We were just being used.” 

“Where will you all go?” 

“The island. I told you about it, so you would know about it in case when this plan happened and I wasn't around, you may look for it. That’s why we have to make it to the boat before it leaves. It won’t wait.” 

He pulled Aoba into his arms as they moved through the shadows. “But I am not about to let my group leave with its tail between its legs, that’s why the city will burn. We may have been beaten but we will bite.” 

The rain was getting heavier. They ran into one of the main streets blending in with other people running for shelter. A loud noise in the distance made everyone around them stop, but Koujaku persisted, shoving bystanders out of the way. Another loud boom, only a little closer, then another, panic flooded the streets but Koujaku diverged down another alley keeping them from the chaos. 

“We are almost there.” 

Aoba’s legs burned and his wet hair kept falling into his eyes but he kept a firm hold on Koujaku’s hand and kept running. 

“Master Koujaku, this way.” A shout from up ahead, a man dressed in red was waving them forward. They ran faster, Aoba dared to look back and saw fire in the distance as the city behind him glowed. He smelled smoke and salt. They reached the man and he ran with them into another clearing. It was cobbled stone and Aoba nearly slipped as they ran. There was hardly any lights here but Aoba could hear water, harshly lashing out. They had reached the docking yard. Ahead Aoba saw a group of people waiting by a boat that was prepped and its dock down. 

When they saw Koujaku they came to attention. “Everything is ready. The explosives worked but there are still men fighting their way out of the city.” 

“Stay as long as you can but leave before it’s too late.” 

“Yessir. We found the vagrant you asked for at the edge of town, and the head of the police.” The man speaking to Koujaku looked to Aoba before he continued. “Should we take care of them?” 

“No, he is going to join us he can see what we really do.” He walked past the man leading Aoba into the center of the waiting group. Two men were on their knees tied and gagged, Aoba recognized one of them as Jun. His face was badly beaten and he was crying. The other man was in similar condition but dressed in expensive clothes. 

“Aoba, watch closely,” Koujaku whispered in the rain. “You said you have changed, that you have become ugly inside. The truth is I have to. The question now is if we can still accept the other for what we have become” 

He pulled his sword from its sheath inflicting a new wave of sniffing fear in the bound men. “You two will be made an example of what happens when you wrong Beni-Shigure.” Koujaku swung the sword with lethal grace slicing the skin across Jun’s chest like it was wet paper his scream was muffled by the gag and pouring rain. Another flick of Koujaku’s blade and the well dressed man fell too. He wiped the sword on the cloth of their back before putting in back on his hip. 

Aoba didn’t look away and when Koujaku turned back to him he stood firm. “Do you still believe we are that different? You said you changed inside, and so have I. If you come with me this will be a part of you now. Do you still want to come? You can disappear here, leave into the night.” Aoba reached for Koujaku’s hand. 

He didn’t need to say anything. Koujaku lead him on the boat. followed by the group of clan members that would follow them to the island. A few stayed behind to help anyone else who escaped. Aboard the boat Aoba took one last look at the burning city as it grew smaller among the waves. 

~  
The boat ride to the island was worse than Aoba had expected. He had never been on a boat and knew it would be his last. The waves lurched the little vessel and with every movement Aoba felt like his whole world pitched. His stomach was tight and his head spun. The only thing keeping him sane was the feeling of Koujaku next to him. Between the haze of seasickness and the amazement of what had happened Aoba felt like he was in a strange dream. He felt weak and clung to Koujaku, not wanting him to leave and risk waking from this fantasy. 

“Aoba, we’ll be there soon,” Koujaku’s voice was close to his ear. He had his pressed into the still damp fabric of his robe trying to focus on Koujaku’s strong heart beat. As soon as the boat had moved underway Koujaku led him to a private room under the main deck. As soon as Aoba became sick he set them down in the corner and waited to see if he would get better. 

“Take this, it will calm your stomach and make you sleep.” Koujaku lifted his head and pressed a ceramic vile to his lips. Aoba didn’t protest and swallowed the earthy bitter liquid. Koujaku let him rest while the medicine took effect. It didn’t take long, Aoba felt his body buzz with numbness and his eyes grew heavy. 

“I’ll keep you safe.”

~  
When Aoba woke next it was dark and quiet. The room he was in was still, but still smelled of the ocean and the air was still wet enough that his damp clothes stuck to his skin with a cold clammy feeling. He was on the floor under a thin blanket. He moved slow still feeling a little uneasy and the pain in his body returning after all the drugs wore away. Soon there were footsteps and a door in the corner of the room opened. Aoba squinted against the warm light at Koujaku’s sillhouette. 

“You’re awake,” he sounded surprised. “How are you feeling?” 

“Awful,” Aoba rubbed his jaw. “Where are we.” 

Koujaku knelt next to him and took the blanket. “We are on the island, but we have to make sure no one has followed us so we stopped at an inn. Aoba looked around the small room. It looked more like an entry way, with a raised landing and at closer inspection coats hanging from the wall. “I left you here to make sure the rooms were safe. There are guards outside, we will be fine here.” 

He got up and followed Koujaku into the light room, he didn’t fully understand what danger they may be in but if Koujaku said they were safe he felt it so. They walked through the inn, which could have easily been just a large home at one point, wooden floors, paper doors and quaint decorations, Koujaku opened one of the doors and user Aoba inside. A single floor bed, a fire in the hearth and Aoba thankfully noted new robes folded on the floor. He went to the bed peeling his own robe off. He knew he should wash but all he wanted was to lay on the soft bed and fall asleep. Koujaku was behind him, his hands lightly trailing Aoba’s arms. 

“I didn’t see these before,” Koujaku whispered into his neck. Aoba jerked away remembering the bruises on his arms and feeling ashamed. He tried to cover himself with his arms. Koujaku eased him to the bed.

“I hate what happened to you, but I still see your beauty.” He grabbed the basin next to the fire, full of warmed water, little clothes folded neatly on it edge. He set it next to the bed, wetting one of the rags before easing it over the salt kissed skin of Aoba’s arm. He gently washed Aoba’s body taking special care to lift Aoba’s hips and cleaned his injuries. Aoba watched his eyes as they glided over his body with a look he never noticed before, despite their closeness and Aoba’s obvious reaction to Koujaku touching him there was no lust or primal hunger. This look was soft, and sorrowful. Once he was done cleaning Aoba he looked through one of the bags he had left next to his sword, he brought back a small sealed jar.

“This will help. Will you spread your legs?” Aoba did. Koujaku spread the ointment over his injured skin. He took a deep breath when Koujaku pressed a single finger in to distribute the medicine inside him. 

“It’ll feel different now, if it scars.” Aoba tried to distract himself from the discomfort and the obvious erection Koujaku’s touches were giving him. 

“It will still be you,” Koujaku pulled his fingers out and kissed Aoba. He kissed his jaw, his arms, his chest and stomach. Aoba’s breath quickened as he felt Koujaku’s hair tickle across his skin. He took Aoba in his mouth whole. Aoba whimpered and leaned into Koujaku’s heat. He sucked Aoba with long deep motions, quickly pulling Aoba towards release. 

“Koujaku, ah, I’m going to, Kou,” he came into Koujaku’s mouth feeling suck and swallow Aoba completely. He held Aoba’s hips until he stopped shaking. He pulled the covers down around him, stripping and washing quickly before crawling in next to Aoba. 

“This feels strange,” Aoba whispered, his face pressed into Koujaku’s strong chest. 

“In what way?” 

“I feel clean, not just my skin, but in a way like I’m lighter, and even though things are going to be different I feel...calm.” 

“I do too actually. I know I shouldn’t, but I feel like whatever happens now is all going to be okay as long as you are right here.” 

Aoba looked up and with no reserve kissed Koujaku the way he had always wanted to, with love and passion and of his own free will.


End file.
